Figure It Out
by FigureOutWhat'sImportantToYou
Summary: Erik and chance are best friends with two major secrets. and a certain bad boy salvatore isn't to well liked by one. Do the boys know the Salvatore secret? and how long will it take the brothers to find out theirs? I'm not to good at summaries, sorry


**Chapter 1: No Way**

"Chance, you can't do this." The silver haired, tan teenag male said, tryign to keep the anger from his voice.

"It's not forbid...en. It says so in the rules, just chill, Erik." The shorter, two toned haired male told him with a 'duh' air around his tone.

"Chance! This could expose so MANY things about both of us. And plus, who would walk with you?"

"Hey Erik, What's wrong?" Elena asked, walking up to the duo with her boyfriend a few steps behind.

"Someone signed Chance up for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant as a gay joke, and he says he's actually going to [participate." He told her aggitiated.

"Is that even possible for a boy to be in the pageant?" The female asked confused.

"The rules of this contest say, that no person that signs up can be denied, because it's sch a small pageant. And the state wide rules for pageants say nothing about about gender affecting a persons eligibility. All the other requirements I have." Chance informed her.

"Yeah. Except for having a male escort to take your hand at the end of the stairs, and to do the dance with you." The taller male informed him angrily.

"You can, Erik." The pale boy smiled.

"No. There is no way in Hades, I am going to walk you. You know better than anyone what could happen."

"Yeah, I do. Fine, I'll just get someone else."

"Who? No other male will be your escort because of the conotations they'll get for it."

Chance pouted, trying to think of who would walk with him.

"Stefan could walk you. And Erik, you can walk me." The human female offered.

"Really?" Both males asked, turning to her in surprise.

"Yeah. Is that ok Stefan?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." The vampire said, distracted.

"Thank you so much!" The younger boy smiled. "Now come on, we need to go practice."

The small boy grabbed his best friends' hand and sprinted off school ground.

**VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD**

"I honestly can't believe I am wearing this marrying martyr cosplay." Erik said through his teeth, as his best friend was straightening his tie.

"You look great in a tux. Will you just believe me for once?" He chuckled, making sure to tuck the collar his friend always wore under the tie and shirt.

"I never said I didn't look good. I said I couldn't believe I was wearing this. And you don't look so bad yourself."

The shorter male took a step back and the two males smiled at eachother.

"Erik." Elena said, popping her head into the room.

The two males looked at her with questioning faces.

"Uh, you need to get downstairs to get me from the stairs in five minutes." She informed them, her voice an apology for intruding.

"Ok. See ya on the dance floor." He smiled at his friend.

He kissed the younger boy on the cheek and left the room. The female could only stand there with her mouth open. She had not expected the uber straight, total fighter Erik to kiss a boy...especially a gay one.

"You look really pretty in that purple, Elena. I wish I was the one that got to dance with you." The boy with two toned hair smiled at her.

"Uh, th-thanks. Ya know, I think you're really brave for going out and doing this. Good luck." She smiled back, finally regaining her composure.

"It's not bravery. It's just not letting people push you around. I can't rely on Erik to swoop in to my rescue forever. So I need to start fighting my own battles. Now get out there and be kind to my best friend. I'll see you on the floor in a few minutes."

The human girl nodded and walked from the room. She stopped at the head of the stairs and took a huge breath.

"Next is Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Erik Akita." The announcer called out.

The woman in the complimented purple dress decended the stairs gracefully, she caught eyes with her escort. Yet her eyes couldn't find her boyfriend. She had to force her face to smile, shoving the worry fro mit. At the end of the stairs she grabbed the silver haired males' hand and proceeded to the dancefloor.

"Where is Stefan? Chance comes down next." The male asked quietly.

"I have no idea. But he'll be here, he wouldn't let you guys down." She assured him.

They got into the two lines and waited, Erik couldn't resist turning his head to watch for his friend. It took only a few minutes for the young boy to come out with his escort, but it wasn't the one he was supposed to have originally.

"Why in Hades is he with _him_?" The tall male asked through his teeth, voice becoming a very distinct growl.

Chance and Damon took their places in the two lines, the shorters best friend was still looking at them. The music started and they all started dancing, though the silver haired youth didn't take his eyes away from his friend for a second. He growled when he got really close to the duo.

"Forbid." The male with two colors in his hair whispered.

The tall boy closed his eyes as he flinched slightly. When he opened them again they were immediatly on the male male dancing team.

"How do you know him?" Elena asked, as they moved together to dance while touching each other finally.

"I don't."

"Then why are you acting like you don't like him so much?"

"I don't know him, I just know I hate his kind."


End file.
